March 29, 2017 NXT results
The March 29, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the University of Central Florida in Orlando, Florida on February 22, 2017. Summary Johnny Gargano, Dash Wilder and Akam provided a small preview of what's to come in this Saturday's NXT Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Elimination Match between The Authors of Pain, #DIY and The Revival. Just a few minutes into their Triple Threat showdown, Wilder decided he had had enough and walked out of the contest alongside tag team partner Scott Dawson. This left “Johnny Wrestling” alone to face the monstrous Akam. Gargano looked to be on his way to an amazing victory after delivering three emphatic super kicks, but Rezar pulled his tag team partner from the ring. Tommaso Ciampa and Rezar came to blows on the outside, leaving Akam to deliver a devastating powerbomb to Gargano back inside the squared circle. However, Dawson appeared out of nowhere to grab onto Akam's foot as Wilder took advantage, gaining the pinfall on Gargano. Heavy Machinery made quick work of Jonathan Ortagun and Mike Marshall. The team of Tucker Knight and Otis Dozovic proved to be more than just 650 pounds of power, as they worked together like a well-oiled machine. The behemoths threw their much smaller opponents around the ring in near perfect harmony to pick up the decisive victory and make a giant statement within NXT's tag team division. Although fists didn't fly, Asuka and Ember Moon delivered daggers via their eyes amid a war of words. The Empress of Tomorrow's trademark mind games were on full display, as she chuckled once General Manager William Regal announced Moon's name. This didn't sit well with NXT's War Goddess, who warned the titleholder that she has let success get to her head. Asuka remained unfazed by her challenger's criticism, saying Moon is not ready for their matchup this Saturday at TakeOver: Orlando, streaming live on WWE Network. Kassius Ohno made a lot of fans happy in the NXT Universe, as he defeated Elias Samson in a Loser Leaves NXT Match. Ohno nearly found himself on the losing end of this hotly contested matchup on multiple occasions, but the highly acclaimed grappler prevailed after striking Samson's jaw with his Rolling Elbow for the pinfall. NXT fans chanted “Drift away!” as Samson tried to avoid being dragged off by security, and Ohno added insult to injury by smashing Samson's guitar as he was being physically removed from the ring. Results ; ; *Kassius Ohno defeated Elias Samson in a “Loser Leaves NXT” Match (10:27) *Tucker Knight & Otis Dozovic defeated Mike Marshall & Johnathan Ortagun (3:37) *Dash Wilder defeated Johnny Gargano & Akam in a Triple Threat Match (7:41) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3.29.17 NXT.1.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.2.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.3.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.4.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.5.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.6.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.7.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.8.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.9.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.10.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.11.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.12.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.13.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.14.jpg 3.29.17 NXT.15.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #241 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #241 at WWE.com * NXT #384 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events